


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by UwuKittenJoonie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuKittenJoonie/pseuds/UwuKittenJoonie
Summary: Based off of the king Troye Sivan's song Strawberries and Cigarettes





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

The walk to the park wasn’t long and as per usual I was accompanied by none other than my newly found sadness. You would usually associate pastel boys with happiness but Jungkook was not happy. He was what everyone called naive and maybe that was why he was out at 2 in the morning to meet the man he knew was nothing but trouble. 

 

He listened to the soft noises of Busan as he kept his eyes to the ground. He was scared but he would try not to show it. When he reached the park he was sad to find that no one was there. He walked over to the swings and sat down, he swung back and forth slowly. He searched into his pocket of his pink jacket and pulled out his small ziplock bag of strawberries. 

 

It was odd that the younger carried strawberries around but ever since he was young he had a love for the sweet taste of the fruit so he always made sure to carry them just in case he got a craving. 

 

He heard footsteps and turned around to see Taehyung walking towards him with a lit cigarette already placed between his lips. The elder sat down on the other swing and watched the younger pastel boy. 

 

“I’m surprised you came especially after our awkward first interaction.” Taehyung said in that beautiful deep voice that Jungkook loved so much. The younger blushed and used his oversized sweater sleeves to help cover his blushed cheeks as he replayed what had happened the first time they met. 

 

_ Jungkook had left his house to go get another box of strawberries since his younger brother had eaten the last few and he knew he wouldn’t last without having another box. The walk was quick because it was starting to get late and Jungkook hated being out past dark.  _

 

_ He rushed into the store and grabbed his box of strawberries and paid quickly, he paid no mind to the looks that his outfit was attracting. He was in white ripped jeans with a white shirt and his favorite pink sweater.  _

 

_ On his way out of the store was how he first met Taehyung. The elder male was sat on the curb with his head towards the sky as he blowed out the smoke from his cigarette. Jungkook not paying any attention at all walked right into the male. Taehyung got up and looked at Jungkook before smiling softly.  _

 

_ The elders name was called and Jungkook for some reason knew that he didn’t want Taehyung to leave and it seemed that the older didn’t want to leave either because he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number on it and said to text him later.  _

 

_ That happened a week ago and now here they were sat in a park at 2 in the morning. _

 

“Well I wanted to get to know you better and I know this is probably going to sound stupid but for some reason I felt like some connection with you.” Jungkook said in a quiet voice that was muffled by his sleeves. 

 

“Well clearly I wanted to see you again since I had texted you to meet me here.” Taehyung said as he stomped out his cigarette and switched his gaze over to the youngers lips. 

 

**So you sat there and stared at my lips**

**And I could already feel your kiss**

 

The next day back at school, Jungkook wasn’t surprised to see Taehyung walking with his boyfriend Yoongi. Their strides showing the confidence that they both seemed to naturally carry and after spending a few hours with Taehyung he knew all that confidence was natural but some of it was damaged. 

 

Throughout all the classes Jungkook couldn’t get his mind off of Taehyung. The way he looked when he would talk about his brother Namjoon who was nothing at all like him and was a student who attended class without having to be forced to by school guards. The way his lips curled around the cigarette and how he deeply wished that he could feel those lips against his own. When he had lunch with his best friend, Jimin and ate his strawberries like he did daily he found out that the fruit now reminded him of his hours with the bad boy. 

 

**Long nights, daydreams**

**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

 

At the end of the week like Taehyung had promised, he took Jungkook out to the nice side of town where he knew his chance of running into anyone he knew was slim. Taehyung couldn’t describe what he felt but all he knew was that his cigarettes now begun to taste like the younger male. 

 

In the cab, Taehyung taught him about what he believed in : that school should not define your intelligence because people could be smart at other subjects not taught in school. That fate is the most reliable thing, that if you meet someone and you feel love that is foreign then you must be fated. That car ride we spoke about everything and nothing at all. We learned things about each other that our useless but also the most necessary. 

 

Jungkook had learned that Taehyung hated bitter tastes therefore he never drank coffee but he loved the bitterness of cigarettes. Taehyung learned that Jungkook loved to eat strawberries because when he was younger, the school took him on a field trip to a garden and his older brother Jin had told him to pick a strawberry for him and he later got in trouble for taking it without permission. Since his brother felt bad he started to buy strawberries for him and it soon became a habit even after Jin left for college. 

 

The next day was the same as their first official meeting. Nothing had changed at all. Taehyung still walked beside his boyfriend Yoongi with no side glance to Jungkook who was watching with a sad look. 

 

**Remember when you taught me fate**

**Like that night in the back of the cab**

**When your fingers walked in my hand**

**Next day, nothing on my phone**

**But we went right back to your games**

 

Although he knew that what he was doing was bad, he couldn’t seem to stop. He couldn’t seem to let go of Taehyung. 

 

Taehyung had become his own personal strawberry. 

 

His own personal addiction. 

 

As many times as he tried to stop, tried to forget about the dark male who he bumped into he couldn’t seem to let him go. He couldn’t seem to drop the man he know he could never have. 

 

**And even if I run away**

**And give my heart a holiday**

**Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

**You always leave me wanting more**

**I can’t shake my hunger for**

 

The cycle continued. Jungkook wanting Taehyung, Taehyung wanting Jungkook but Yoongi wanting Taehyung. 

 

They kept up their affair until one day Jungkook had enough. His longing for strawberries had stopped and a new longing began. A longing for cigarettes. 

 

He felt himself changing and he was not ready for it so he left before he can change some more. He ran away from the one thing that had made him happy. 

 

4 years later after he had graduated from college he had come back to Busan to see his parents one last time before moving to the U.S.A. Being back in Busan brought back so memories from his years of living there. At night he left the house and walked back to the park. 

 

He walked up the little playground and saw that his and Taehyung’s names were still written there and next to their names was a strawberry and a cigarette. Jungkook went down the slide and sat at the bottom staring at his hands which had become more calloused from his dance classes. 

 

He heard footsteps and looked up quickly and a part of him hoped it was Taehyung but another part hoped it wasn’t in fear that he would start to change again. 

 

What he saw ahead was a scene he had gotten so used to.

 

Taehyung stood in front of him with a cigarette in between his lips. 

 

“Strawberry.” 

 

**Lighters and candy, I've been a fool (I can't shake my hunger for)**

**Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

  
  
  
  



End file.
